Out Of This World
by Tammelo
Summary: a crazy game show, Traise on the loose, Teenage girls, just some of the things the guys must endure
1. The Show!

-Just a note this is my first story so be kind and I hope you like it oh and I do not own any copyright products or ideas in this story (stupid disclaimer) any way enjoy ^-^  
  
Chapter 1: The Show  
  
"Hello and welcome" shouted the announcer "This is the popularity show, The show were we take five lucky guys and vote to see who is more popular."  
  
"Let us meet our contestants!"  
  
"Here is our first contestant!"  
  
Just then a short brown haired guy with a grumpy look on his face came out onto the stage.  
  
" This is Heero Yuy he is the "so called" perfect solider.  
  
Just as he said this he got a 'I'm gonna kill you look' from Heero  
  
Swallowing hard the announcer said "Um anyhoo, he is pretty serious and doesn't laugh at much.  
  
Heero then walked off stage while the crowd gave him a whole bunch of boo's and insults. He pulled out his gun from his secret hiding spot and pointed it at the crowd. All of a sudden everybody got quiet as he left the stage.  
  
"Well now it's time for our second contestant!"  
  
A blonde haired boy that looked like he was about to cry walked onto the stage and took a bow.  
  
The announcer said " This is Quatre Winner he has a middle name but I can't pronounce it right. Anyhoo he comes from a rich family, has many siblings and he is very emotional."  
  
Quatre then walked off stage, and as he did he tripped and fell on his face, he then scampered off stage crying.  
  
"Time for our third contestant."  
  
A golden haired boy with blue jeans and a green turtleneck walked out onto the stage.  
  
"This is Trowa Barton. He is the proud pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms. He has a perfect uni-bang, which for some reason always seems to stay in place.  
  
Trowa walked off stage being completely silent.  
  
"Well, we are almost done. Now here is our fourth contestant!" shouted the announcer  
  
As he said this a guy dressed completely in black walked out on stage blowing kisses and bowing.  
  
This is Duo Maxwell he is known for his long braid. He has many different names like Braided Baka, God of death, The Great Destroyer and many more."  
  
As Duo was leaving the crowd was cheering so loud that the whole building was vibrating.  
  
"Now time for our 5th and final contestant."  
  
As these words where muttered, a Chinese guy with a tiny ponytail on the back of his head walked on stage.  
  
"This is Wufei Chang he is the pilot of the Gundam Nataku. He has strong feelings on what is just and what is not."  
  
The crowd was completly silent as Wufie walked off he muttered something that sounded like Baka Maxwell.  
  
"Well now that we have introduced all our contestants its time to vote!" said the announcer  
  
- 10 minutes later -  
  
"It's now time to introduce the winners of our show!"  
  
"So in 5th place with three votes WUFEI CHANG!"  
  
Wufie walked on stage and bowed to the crowd. A man in the audience responded to this by chucking a rotten tomato at Wufei's face. Wufie blinked a couple of times the screamed "INJUSTIS" and walked off the stage  
  
"Well that was interesting" was the announcers reply " but back to the show, the person in second last place is HEERO YUY!"  
  
Heero then walked onto the stage and promptly punched the announcer in the face then walked off the stage.  
  
"OWWWWWW THAT HURT" screamed the announcer "COULD I GET SOME ICE OR SOMETHING GEEZ."  
  
A security guard came out and handed the announcer a bag of ice.  
  
"Well the person in *wince* third is QUATRE WINNER!"  
  
Quatre then walked out on stage and took the mike from the hurt announcer.  
  
He said " Thank you all very much for your kindness and your votes. I was very happy to be chosen to compete with you and I hope to return again someday."  
  
With this he walked off stage. The crowed then exchanged very confused glances.  
  
"We are almost done now and now for second place TROWA BARTON!" said the announcer  
  
Trowa then walked out and faced the crowd he looked like he was going to say something when a teenage girl with brown hair dived from the crowd screaming TROWA and dive tackled him to the floor. Trowa tried to get the girl off but she was hugging too tight he eventually was able to get up. He walked off stage with the girl still hugging on to his ankles.  
  
"..... Ok then.... oh! Anyhoo it's time for our first place winner, say hello to DUO MAXWELL!"  
  
Duo came out just like the way he had come out before blowing kisses and bowing. As he looked out over the crowd, one person stuck out to him she had light blonde hair and had a sign that said I love Duo on it.  
  
"Well tell me Duo how does it feel to be the winner of our little show?" asked the announcer  
  
"Pretty good even though there wasn't much competition." answered Duo  
  
"Well there you go folks out of all five of our brave men only one stands out of the crowd Duo Maxwell, yes this sure has been an interesting episode of The Popularity Show!"  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. The Bad News

Out of This World I do not own any copyright products or ideas in this story  
Chapter 2: The Bad News  
  
Duo was dancing around a rather pissed off Heero.  
  
"Ha ha ha I beat you, I'm superior, your not he he he" teased Duo.  
  
Heero then drew his gun and shot right beside Duo's foot.  
  
"Man Heero you need to get a grip" commented Duo  
  
Heero just grunted and kept on walking  
  
"Look we are almost home guys!" commented Quatre  
  
All five guys went into the house to be welcomed by Dr. J  
  
"So did you guys have a good time, who won?" Asked Dr. J  
  
"Well it was alright but Duo won and Wufie came in dead last," said Quatre.  
  
The phone ringing interrupted them all. Dr. J picked it up and talked for a while after he hung up Duo asked "sooooo." The Doctor looked at them and then muttered Traize is still alive.  
  
"WHAT!!!" was all of the guy's response?  
  
"DANG IT WE DONT HAVE GUNDAMS ANYMORE EITHER!" shouted Duo.  
  
"Well... I do have one left, but it's not finished its a Gundam that needs all five of you to control it, it's kind of like a mega Gundam. I could probably finish it in a month or so." mutters the Doctor  
  
"NO, NO WAY, I WILL NOT RUN AROUND LIKE THE POWER RANGERS," screamed Wufie.  
  
"SUCK IT UP" screamed all the guys but Wufie.  
  
Wufie then quieted down and Dr. J said "Well I'd better get back to work now, see ya in a few weeks!"  
  
-Two weeks later-  
  
Dr.J went up the stairs to find all the pilots sleeping on the couches.  
  
"Um... I have a problem," muttered Dr. J  
  
This didn't seem to have any effect what so ever on the Gundam Pilots, they just kept on sleeping.  
  
Dr. J then sweat dropped and screamed "GET UP YOU BAKAS!"  
  
The guys responded by falling off the furniture. Duo rubbing his head said, "Oww... so what's up doc"  
  
Dr. J slightly amused by the pun said, "I said I have a problem I have every thing I need except one crucial part, the movement chip. The problem is that there aren't very many of them left seeing how the world disarmed and everything.  
  
"So how are we supposed to get one?" answered Heero  
  
"Well I don't know exactly but I think that they still have a warehouse of Gundam parts some where because of the risk of invaders. I'm not sure were it is but I do know that it's somewhere in Tokyo. Just to be warned it will be heavily guarded.  
  
"Mission Accepted" said Heero  
  
End Of Chapter Two 


	3. Mission Accepted

Out Of This World I do not own any copyright products or ideas in this story  
Chapter 3: Mission Accepted  
  
- In Tokyo -  
  
"Well now we are here now its time to find that needle in that haystack." exclaimed Duo.  
  
"Why don't we ask for directions?" asked Quatre  
  
"NO" was everybody else's reply.  
  
At that moment a bus drove by. On it was a sign saying "Kopos antiques the best in the business". All five Gundam pilots looked at each other and nodded and then headed off to the store.  
  
When they arrived Mr. Kopo welcomed them "well, well hello there my friends and welcome to my shop I hope we can help you find what you are looking for. Heero just walked right passed him as if he didn't even say anything. He spotted a grip handle for the joystick in a Gundam. He almost immediately turned and pointed his gun directly at Mr. Kopos head.  
  
"Where did you get this!" shouted Heero while holding up the grip.  
  
"Umm... oh that.... nowhere really" replied Mr. Kopo  
  
"Really" Heero then pulled back on his gun loading it " now where."  
  
"Fine I'll tell you, I found beside a warehouse at the four way stop two blocks from here. I picked it up and then a guard started yelling at me so I ran away with it. Now please get of my shop!"  
  
"Fine" said Heero pocketing the grip and walking out.  
  
"Wait you still have to pay for that!" screamed Mr. Kopo  
  
The rest of the pilots followed Heero completely ignoring him.  
  
-At the warehouse-  
  
"Wow this place is huge!" said Quatre  
  
Heero pulled out a grappling hook and threw it on the roof. It went tight and then he started climbing up. After all five of them got up on the roof they looked around.  
  
"There are no windows or anything up here!" said Wufie  
  
"Just give Heero a second he's great at making entryway holes!" commented Duo  
  
By the time this was said Heero already had his gun out and was blasting holes in the roof. After he had an almost perfect square he ran out of ammo.  
  
"Dang it" said Heero  
  
"Here I'll just kick it open," replied Quatre  
  
Quatre with a few kicks broke a square hole into the building but as a result he fell into the hole himself falling on the ground with a THUD.  
  
"Ouch..." Quatre tried to make out  
  
All five other guys went into the old warehouse. They were surrounded by tons of boxes.  
  
"HOW MANY NEEDLES DO WE HAVE TO FIND TODAY!!" shouted Duo  
  
All of the guys just started searching all of the boxes to find the missing chip.  
  
"I GOT IT," shouted Wufie.  
  
"No you don't" said a female guard swiping the chip from his hand.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ONNA" screamed Wufie and tried to punch her but she dodged and elbowed him in the back. Wufie now rivalling in pain on the ground (but trying to hide it) got up and said "now listen here weakling give that back or else".  
  
"Or what" replied the guard  
  
"Or this" said Duo swiping the chip and climbing up the rope.  
  
All the guys soon followed and got on the roof.  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK YOU BUNCH OF THIEVES" shouted the guard.  
  
"No" was Duo's reply before leaving.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Well that's all I have right now and I am not putting anymore until I get some reviews so see ya bye! 


	4. Finished

Name?  
  
Chapter 4 - Finished  
  
"Were home," cried Duo as he and the other guys stepped through the door.  
  
"So how did it go?" asked Dr. J  
  
"Mission Complete" said Hero  
  
"Great so just give me the chip and then I'll finish her up" exclaimed Dr. J  
  
"Ok" said Duo tossing him the chip to him. Duo started to walk away when he turned and said " oh and doctor you better make a back brace for Quatre he fell down.... and.... well.... you know".  
  
The doctor-watched Quatre settle himself down on a couch in pain. "Right I'll do that to!"  
  
- 3 days afterward -  
  
The doctor came up the stairs yet again to find the pilots all sleeping on the furniture. He then pulled out a megaphone and shouting into it " IT IS TIME TO GET UP LAZEYS!"  
  
All of a sudden the pilots were gone and then one by one they fell from the newly created hole in ceiling.  
  
Wufei got up screaming "THE ONNAS ARE COMING, THE ONNAS ARE COMING!"  
  
"No Wufei it's all right there is no danger... anyhoo I have finished my newest creation and it is ready for a test drive!"  
  
"SWEET" exclaimed Duo  
  
All five pilots ran down the stairs to see a gigantic Gundam  
  
"It has a scythe, a buster rifle, many Vulcan guns, a sickle, and a katar. It also has a solid titanium shell with seventy nine inch booster rockets well what do ya think?" explained Dr. J  
  
All of the guys smiled at this statement. Heero said " So do we get to test it out by destroying something or what?"  
  
"No Heero I'm not putting you in weapons control I'm putting Duo in charge of that. Heero you are in charge of the legs. Quatre the arms. And Trowa the head. Wufei you will control the boosters, any questions?" All of the guys nodded their heads "well then it's settled it's time to get suited up so here we go"  
  
All of the guys then piled into the Gundam. "Leather interior oooooo" exclaimed Duo.  
  
Everyone seemed impressed about the new Gundam except Wufei witch still wasn't happy about having to share the cockpit.  
  
Duo now surrounded by button and leavers started pushing them rapidly overcome with "button insanity" the Gundam started slicing, blasting, and burning everything in sight!  
  
Heero think first before acting for once shot the control panel closest to Duo's causing him to stop. Breathing hard Duo said, "Hehe sorry guys got kind of carried away."  
  
The blast doors (with several new bullet holes) opened and Heero jammed on his leg controls sending the Gundam running out of the bay. Everyone at once started playing with their controls. This resulted in the Gundam slashing, blasting, dancing, and flipping, twirling, spinning, flying, and then CRASH!  
  
The brand new Gundam laid face first in the ground when Dr. J came running out. "HEY HEY GUYS ARE YOU ALRIGHT" he shouted. 


End file.
